euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Euphoria
'''Euphoria, the Paradise of the Void '''is the daedric plane created from Coldharbor by Raydin Steelfang, after Molag Bal was absorbed by Adawulf Sea-Born. Raydin took the plane by force, since he wanted to escape the mortal existence. The plane is unnaturally beautiful, and yet can be grotesque at times due to Raydin's percieved sphere, even though he is not a true Daedric Prince. Euphoria serves as the home of the Steelfang Family. Most of them live there. Due to the powers of the Steelfang family, they are shown to be capable of turning Euphoria into a sort of void plane, able to meld and unmeld with the Aurbis at will. Currently Euphoria is not longer part of the Aurbis. Appearance Euphoria looks like an infinite garden, with a glittering, extremely high palace, built in the form of an infinitely tall spire made of white, shiny material. A rainbow seems to extend across the spire, no matter what angle the spire is viewed from. The infinite gardens form an endless labyrinth filled with magical flowers that emit exotic fragrances. All trees, shrubs and herbs seem to flower endlessly and petals rain from the trees endlessly. Every nook and cranny contains a fruiting tree that bears an infinite supply of fruit, fountains of both alcoholic and non alcoholic drinks, a sculpture of a very beautiful woman (with or without clothing), an ornate bench, a musical box, miscellaneous objects of interests or a combination of such. Galleries can be found through the whole garden, filled with drawings, paintings and sketches made by Raydin. Libraries that house his writings can be found all over the plane as well. Lawns, meadows and ponds are scattered around the entire plane, which contains every single known flowering plant and many more unknown flowering plants. Birds seem to chirp endlessly, butterflies flutter everywhere and the place is generally regarded as a close approximation of a true paradise. In the palace, Raydin lives there with his family. Every of Raydin's children have a five story, twelve room apartment to themselves inside there, the apartments being interconnected. There are many guest rooms and such. Raydin himself lives in a three story penthouse with his wife. Tranquil Guardians patrol the plane constantly, while Daedric Succubi frolic in the endless meadows, lawns, gardens and ponds. The Daedric Succubi might ocasionally flirt with visitors, but otherwise, neither species will interact with visitors. It is highly possible that Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi are simply the genders of one species, but this cannot be confirmed. The plane intersects the Mundus at the palace Veritas Ivorie, where Siris lives normally. At this point, Euphoria's barriers can be somewhat weaker and sometimes can be breached, although this has only happened once, thanks to a careless sending of invitations by Lucina and the general weakening of the barrier to accomodate guests, during Siris' wedding. It is impossible to continue further into Euphoria from Veritas Ivorie, though, unless one is a member of the Steelfang family or guided by a member of the family. Entrance There is no gateway into Euphoria. Only a specific group of people, namely the Steelfang family, can enter Euphoria freely. These people include: * Raydin Steelfang * Siris Steelfang * Annalyse Steelfang * Isis Steelfang * Horus Steelfang * Lucina Steelfang * Virlomi * Abbadon Steelfang * Lucifer Steelfang * Uriel Steelfang * Alyssa Steelfang Junior * Raphael Steelfang * Lamia Steelfang They can bring in visitors if they wish, but anyone who overstays their welcome is instantly banished. Utterly nothing can enter or exit the plane otherwise. People who attempt to enter the plane by force will be dealt with by Tranquil Guardians, if they are not immediately erased. Anyone possessing the Voidonomicon can access Euphoria for a fleeting moment of a few seconds, as a form of protection from the world. It can be used to time travel, as time is irrelevant in Euphoria. Category:Locations Category:Daedric Planes